Elliot Stabler: The Demon Cop of Manhattan
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Based on the tale of Sweeney Todd. When Elliot is sent away for fifteen years over another mans crime, he comes back a changed man. Who never forgot and he never forgave. Not Elliot... Not Elliot Stabler... The Demon Cop of Manhatten.
1. No Place Like Manhattan

I own no one but my own people. Stephen Sondhiem owns Sweeney Todd, Dick Wolf and NBC own SVU

A/N This has been buzzing around in my head for a while. If you've seen the play or movie, then I encourage you not to give it away to others regarding... you know, what is revealed during the final sequence.

"His voice was soft, his manner mild.

He seldom laughed but he often smiled.

He'd seen how civilized men behaved.

He never forgot

and he never forgave."

Elliot Stabler took a deep breath as he looked at the city of Manhattan rose higher and higher as he closed in to the wretched city.

"God I've been all over this map, from the from the Dardanelles, to the mountains of Peru, but there really is no place like Manhattan! I feel home again! I can almost hear the sounds of the city rising up from the ground!"

Elliot glanced over to his comrade who was driving him, who had, thankfully, the kindness most others did not and had picked him up from the car wreck in Washington state.

"Please," he grumbled as they rode into the city limits. "You're young, life has been kind to you. One day you'll find out that not all is as great as it's made out to be."

The man looked down for a moment before returning his eyes to the road, pausing at a stop light.

"PLEASE!" a woman screeched, throwing herself on to the windshield, her hair mattered and full of filth, her face covered in dirt and scars, her clothing ripped, torn, and like her body, covered in grime. "Please," she moaned, coming to the driver side window, "loose change for an miserable woman, on a cold, miserable mornin'?"

Elliot's comrade passed a pocketful of change to the beggar woman who took it thankfully. "Thank you, boy!" She reached in the car suddenly and grabbed his crotch, "Ooh, dear! It looks like you got a lot of business down there! How would ya like a little muff, dear a little jig-jig, a little bounce around the bush?" She quickly retracted her hand went over to the passenger side, and Elliot hastily put up the window. "Loose change, sir! Please?!" she begged, pressing her face up against the window. "Hey! Don't I know you, mister?"

"Get the hell out of here!" Elliot ordered.

His comrade drove off the moment the light turned green, leaving the beggar woman behind them, shouting obscenities at them.

"She's only a crazy homeless woman, they're all over the city. No need to be afraid of her."

"I'm sorry," Elliot admitted truthfully. "My mind is far from easy. Even on the streets I grew up on, I feel these cold, ghostly, shadows everywhere I look."

The driver looked at him for a moment, wanting to scoot further away from him, but knowing that would be rude, he merely shrugged."

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

Elliot shrugged, before looking out the window once more, the buildings passing him by in a blur.

Finally, the car stopped in a parking garage and they both exited the car, grabbing their respective bags.

Taking a deep breath, the driver turned to Elliot and stuck out his hand.

"Well this is it. Good bye, Mr. Stabler."

Elliot looked at his hand for a moment, as if it were a snake ready to strike before he took it.

"Good bye, Brian."

Elliot began to walk away before Brian called out to him.

"Mr. Stabler!"

Elliot groaned softly before turning around and looked at him.

"What?"

Brian took a deep breath, and clutched his black duffel tighter. "I have kept my promise not to question you. I mean, whatever brought you to that sorry car wreck is your affair. But, in the days home, I came to think of you, as you know, a friend. So if you need anything. Food, money, shelter-"

"No!" Elliot shouted, then, seeing the surprise in Brian's face, he took a deep breath and began to tell his tale.

"In this world, Brian," he began, "there's a giant hole in the world like a great black pit, and every vermin, every rat, every disgusting thing lives in it. There's no morals, no kindness, no nothing. ," he chuckled. "It's called Manhattan. But there's the privileged people on top of it looking down, mocking and making fun of the people in the hole. Turning beauty into filth and greed...

I also have seen the world, Brian, and believe me, the cruelness and coldness out there is as wondrous as Peru, but there really is no place like Manhattan."

His blue eyes softened and he smiled a sad grin.

"There was a cop once, and his wife. The most beautiful and virtuous woman he ever laid eyes on. And he was naive. Of course, someone else noticed her beauty." His eyes narrowed again. "A disgusting bureaucrat captain, who had the cop removed from the city. And she was young, and soft, and so beautiful."

He looked down once more, and when he looked back up at the shocked Brian, the softness disappeared returned to his angry glare that seemed to be glued to his face.

"But that was so long ago. I doubt if anyone knows what happened to her. I'm sorry, Brian, but I have to leave now. There's someplace I have to go, something I have to do."

Brian swallowed his fear and cleared his throat and nodded, "Of course, Mr. Stabler. I will see you again before I leave for LA, right?"

Elliot nodded so softly if you had blinked, one would miss it. "You'll find me if you want, around 32nd street, I guess."

With a tip of his head, Elliot turned around and headed in the other direction, grumbling softly.

"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it."

Well? Stupid, awesome, boring, kick ass? TELL ME!!!!


	2. Poor Thing

I own nothing.

Elliot Stabler took a deep breath as he climbed the steps to her apartment, having being buzzed in by one of her neighbors.

He didn't know why he choose to come here first instead of his own home. Maybe for fear of finding out what happened to his wife and child in those long fifteen years away, or maybe he just wanted to talk to someone who if her life had changed dramatically, it would hardly impact him in anyway, unless of course she had married a man who would send him back to Prison, would reveal his secret to_ him_.

As he reached the fourth floor, Elliot walked to her apartment door, his hands sweating slightly.

"She's probably still at work," he thought, slightly wanting it to be the truth.

He knocked once and waited for a response. He heard movement inside, and took a step away from the door as he heard the locks come undone.

She opened the door, and stared at him in confusion.

"Can I help you?" Olivia Benson asked taking in his strange appearance.

Elliot opened his mouth then closed it again, not knowing what exactly to say to that. He knew that his physical appearance had changed as well as his emotional side had changed.

His hair now hung in knots at the base of his neck, he had lost about thirty pounds, he hadn't shaved in god knows how long, and a faded scar ran from his left eye to the middle of his hollowed cheek bone. But she was Olivia Benson, his best friend and partner for eleven years. Surly she could recognized him after fifteen years

"I... I'm uh... Can I come in and use your phone?"

He had blurted it out before he could stop himself. He didn't want her to know, not just yet. He had to trust her with his life for years, but years of being in a maximum security Prison had made him untrusting of everybody. He wasn't sure her cop impulses wouldn't take over and arrest him again.

"I'll let you use my cell," she said briefly, and she moved her jacket away from her hip to show him her gun and shield.

"But I've... I've just been mugged. I need some help!"

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! Please come in."

She moved out of the way and Elliot took in her appearance.

She hadn't changed over the fifteen years he'd been away. Her brown hair was a little longer then he remembered, it was half way down her back now, and she had a few more wrinkles around the eyes, but other then that, she seemed to have remained the same Olivia he remembered. Too bad he could not say the same for himself.

"Thanks," he muttered before walking in. He looked around the small apartment and was surprised to find no evidence of any other person living here. Surely in fifteen years she'd had gotten married, had children, something!

"My names Detective Olivia Benson, by the way."

She motioned to the couch while she went to get her phone, as Elliot sat down on it.

He looked around once more and his eyes landed on a picture she had on her table side.

He picked it up and looked at it, taking in a deep breath.

It was the two of them, right before it had happened, a drink in each of their hands, smiles lighting both their faces.

"So, you got a boyfriend, husband, kids?" he asked looking at the rest of the pictures on the side table, all showing his old co workers and one of a blond green eyed Olivia who Elliot knew to be her mother.

"Nope."

"Then whose this?" he showed her the picture of the two of them as she sat down and handed him the phone.

Olivia took it and looked down at it, gently rubbing her hand fondly over Elliot's picture.

"That's my ex partner."

She spoke in a soft whisper, speaking of him as if she were speaking about a lost lover.

"What happened to him?"

"Years ago something happened to him, Something not very nice."

"What?"

Olivia shook her head," I'm sorry, I can't."

"Please." He didn't meant to sound so eager, so frantic, but he had to know what happened to Kathy and Kathleen after he left. "I mean... you make it sound like a really good story."

Olivia looked at him in surprise for a moment, her eyes seemed to linger on his eyes before she spoke.

"He was a detective, SVU like me. We were partners for eleven years." Her face fell and she looked down at the picture once more. "He was beautiful. Stabler his name was, Elliot Stabler. But he... he was sent away to some maximum security Prison in California fifteen years ago."

"What was his crime?"

Olivia shook her head, "nothing. He was innocent. Word around the precinct is that... Well, that our captain framed him for murder. He, Cragen, had been sober for over twenty five years. But one night, I guess the job began to take hold and he began to drink again. Moderately at first, then it became so bad he didn't even show up to work some days. He had been drunk a few times before, and one night, he was completely off the bend, he found a rapist who recently escaped from jail. Lowell Harris," her eyes narrowed in hatred at the mention of his name. "He tortured him beyond anything imaginable, it was only through DNA that we actually got a match to who killed him because his entire face was messed up beyond recognition. He didn't want to loose his position, so he framed Elliot and had him shipped off to some Maximum security Prison in LA. No one's been able to poove it, bu. It's like an unspoken truth that no one speaks about.

After that, he begins to get more drunk then usual, and one night, he gets loaded beyond anything I've ever seen, and Kathy, my partners wife." She spat out the word wife as if it were bitter poison on her lips, "found him stumbling around one night. She just tried to help him, but he was too drunk to realize what he was doing, and he..." Olivia paused, looking own at the picture once more. "He raped her."

"Nooo!" he yelled, standing up, knocking the phone to the floor.

"Did no one think to stop him?! To arrest him?!"

"So it is you, Elliot Stabler."

Her happiness faded away as he glared at her. "Why didn't you arrest him?!"

"I couldn't! He threatened to frame me as well if I told! This job is the last thing I have after you left!"

"How do you know all of this?"

"Kathy told me. Elliot, I swear on my life I feel beyond guilty about it. Guilty about what happened to you, to Kathy, that Cragen is still the head of SVU, but she washed away the evidence, she refused to press charges, she didn't want to cooperate, there was nothing I could do." She stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her tear filled brown eyes, whether they were tears of sadness as to what happened to his wife or tears of happiness that he finally returned he couldn't be sure.

"Where's Kathy?" he managed to choke out. "Where's my wife?"

"Elliot..."

"Tell me!" he shouted at her, his blue eyes becoming crazed.

"She poisoned herself. Arsnec, from the drug store around the corner."

Elliot's eyes softened and he took a step back in shock.

"No," he managed to spit out, his face full of horror.

"I tried to stop her, but she didn't listen to me."

Elliot swallowed the tears and let out a shaky breath. "And Kathleen? My daughter?"

"After the poisoning, he felt beyond horrible. Tried to eat his gun. So he did the one thing he thought would make up for it, for both you and Kathy. He adopted Kathleen."

"Don Cragen?"

Olivia nodded. "Me and Munch just pretend that she's his when he's around."

"Munch? He knows what happens as well?"

Olivia nodded. "He found out one night while driving a drunk Cragen home. He said that he would arrest him the next day, but Cragen said.. said that he would make him a lieutenant if he kept is mouth shut."

"But Munch wouldn't! He's been a cop for too long, he wouldn't just take some bribe-"

"That and he threatened to deny everything and have him fired without pension or retirement . Twenty years of service, Elliot, and nothing to show for it. He and Cragen are now practically in separable."

"And Fin?"

"He doesn't know anything. He believes you committed the murder, that's all he knows about it."

Elliot shook his head and threw down his coat on the couch.

"Fifteen years of sweating in a living hell on a trumped up charge. Fifteen years dreaming I might come home to a loving wife and child, and instead I get this? My wife is dead, my child is being raised by the man responsible for all of this? I'll have him," he growled, his fists clenching. "Cragen and Munch. By god I'll have them, and I'll have revenge!"

"Elliot, listen to yourself. You don't have a job, you have no money, you don't even have a place to live."

"I don't care! If I have to live on the streets and strangle them in their sleep, I'll find a way to get revenge on the both of them!"

Olivia shook her head and opened her mouth to say something before she shut it again, a bright idea forming in her head.

"Wait," and she rushed off towards her bedroom for a moment before hurrying back with something wrapped in a black cloth.

"He had it hidden in his desk. When he left one night I snuck in and took it! You may not be able to be a cop again, or show yourself in the precinct, but at least you have something familiar to hold on to while you come up with a plan."

She handed him the wrapped parcel and Elliot un wrapped it and looked down at it.

"My gun," he whispered fondly, picking it up and examining it.

Olivia examined it as well. It seemed to gleam like silver.

"Oh my god." She spoke softly, as if intruding on an intimate moment between the two. "Its shined silver, isn't it?"

"Silver," he muttered, not really paying attention to her, "yes."

He turned from her and examined his gleaming gun more carefully. "My friend. I've come home again."

"You can move in here if you want," Olivia said, looking down, shyness in her words, "I've always loved you." She spoke the second part so softly, she knew Elliot wouldn't have heard even if he was paying attention to her.

"You'll soon spill rubies," he muttered again, caressing it. once more. Olivia came up to him and stood behind him, burying her face in his hair, inhaling the scent that had so long eluded her.

"I missed you," she muttered, looking at the gun along with him.

Elliot glared at her for a moment, "Leave me alone," he growled heartlessly.

Olivia stood up, and after a moment of deciding on whether or not to listen, she went for the door and left her apartment, shutting the door behind her.

Elliot stood up and held his gun towards the ceiling, a feeling of jubilation he hadn't felt in fifteen years coursing through him.

"AT LAST!" he shouted towards the heavens. "MY ARM IS COMPLETE AGAIN!"

A/N Alright. That last line was kind of... well... out of place. But come on! Where would any Sweeney Todd story knock off be without that line?

Please review!!!!


	3. Kathleen

**Dick Wolf and NBC owns SVU. **

**A/N Since I already jacked up the characters, figured not why not screw 'um up a little more? Brian and Olivia never slept together, and he was never an SVU detective.**

**This has been the hardest chapter to do so far. For those who have seen the play, you try writing pretty much love at first site and not making it sound idiotic!**

**Sondhiem Road, Upper Manhattan**

Brian drove up the road slowly, mumbling to himself.

"Has all of Manhattan changed since I've been away?"

Finally pulling over and grabbing his atlas, he got out of the car and began to look at it, his eye's scanning the map looking for Hyde Park.

Not being able to find it on the large map, he groaned in frustration and kicked his front tire, leaving him not only lost, but now with a throbbing pain in his toe.

Picking up his mat, he saw a bus station and went over to it, gently rubbing his sore foot and looking over the map again.

About a minute or two after he sat down, someone came and sat down beside him.

"Excuse me," he asked turning to her, "do you know where I could find Hy-"

And he stopped dead. The person who had sat down beside him was a yellow haired, blue eyed girl, around sixteen, very moderately dressed with a light brown school bag sitting beside her, no makeup, her head hung down in shyness.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She glanced up at him and smiled, and his heart melted at the sight.

"Um, I... I'm not really supposed to talk to guys I don't really know."

He stared at her a moment longer before shaking his head. "I, I

m sorry, miss, but..."

He cleared his throat and blushed deep scarlet, "I'm sorry, miss, I didn't mean to, you know, make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't," the girl told him, her shy smile shining brighter then any sun set he had seen.

"I'm Brian by the way, Brian Cassidy."

She laughed, and it sounded as if Notre Dames bells had began ringing his own special tone, as if the sweetest music were playing, and only he could hear it. "I'm sorry. It's just, the whole James Bond thing, you know."

He laughed as well and she looked up, her blue eyes dazzling him to the point of no return.

He gazed into them a few moments before they heard a small chirping sound.

A tiny Lark had flew down on the arm of the bench and was looking at the girl, cocking his head, chirping sweetly.

She let out a sad chuckle and held out her hand and the bird jumped into her hand.

"Larks never will, you know, when they're captive," she said softly, stroking the bird gently.

"Never will what?" Brian asked, wondering how even such a small creature knows her kindness and gentleness.

"Sing. I wish they could teach me to be more adaptive."

He eyed her in confusion, before she turned and smiled at him.

"Green Finches and Linnet Birds, Nightingale, Black birds all sing. Even when they're caged and can't fly, they still sing. They don't realize the sky waits beckoning outside the bars of their cages. I've never understood how they sing."

He eyed her carefully now, tears shining in her eyes. "I wish that... since I can't fly, they'd teach me how to sing."

He took her hand, and she trembled so softly, the lark didn't even move.

She looked up at him, blue and green meeting together.

"I'll steal you," he spoke softly, "I'll help you to fly."

A saddened smile appeared on her lips and she shook her head. "My cage has many rooms, they're all damask and dark. I don't think even you could help me find my way out."

"I don't care how dark it is. I'll be in the dark beside you," he tucked a piece of hair behind her hair. "buried sweetly in your yellow hair."

She seemed to melt in his touch and they both leaned closer.

"Spare change!" a loud screechy voice sounded. "Spare change for a miserable woman! On a miserable, chilly, morning!"

The girl gasped in surprise before moving away from the man and grabbing her bag and rushing around the ally way, away from the voice, the lark flying away in a flutter of feathers and chirps.

Brian turned and the old homeless woman from when he first arrived in Manhattan was slowly coming up the streets, begging random women for spare change.

Brian looked towards where the girl ran off to, and decided, if she must be that afraid, she must of had previous encounters with her before.

Brian got off the couch and made his way over to the woman.

"Excuse me," he said kindly.

The woman let out a short scream before turning to him.

"Beg you pardon, it's you sir!"

"I'm sorry to startle you, mam," he said sincerely, "Do you know who that young woman I was just sitting there with was?"

"Oh her? That's Kathleen, the pretty little daughter of Captain Cragen! Heartless little man! Doesn't allow her to talk to no one or do nothing, keeps her locked in his house over on 5th Avenue snug and locked away all day he does. So don't go talking to her, or it's off to the jail or a hardy beating for you, or any other young man, with mischief on his mind."

She grabbed his crotch and he jumped away, "Hey, hoy, little boy! Want it snugly harbored?! I'll open my gate, push it in straight, I see it leans toward starboard!"

"Go!" he threw the change from his pocket onto the ground and backed away even more, "take it and go!"

Cackling loudly, she picked up the change and ran away, muttering nonsense, her dirt and knot infested hair flying behind her.

He shook his head and walked towards the ally where Kathleen was hiding.

"I um," he said as he reached her, "I take it you and her met before?"

Kathleen nodded, "my... my guardian told me never to talk to her. She hangs around our house a lot, always screaming and threatening us.

He arrested her once, but there was nothing the courts could do, so they just let her go."

Brian nodded and took her hands once more. "Like I told you before, Kathleen. I feel you, Kathleen. And one day, I'll steal you away from whatever is keeping that smile from your face. Until then, I'll be in the dark beside you, buried sweetly in your yellow hair."

Kathleen looked up, and his soft, kind face, the first she's ever really seen in recent years, looking at her as if she was the only thing that mattered.

Slowly, they leaned in once more, their lips an inch away from one another, their eyes closed.

"Get away from her!" a loud voice erupted.

Brian and Kathleen turned and Kathleen gasped in fear.

"NYPD! I said get away from her, now!" Captain Don Cragen yelled again, Munch in toe, his hand on his gun.

"HE didn't do anything!" Kathleen protested as the two men approached them.

"Kathleen, get in the car, now," Cragen ordered her, pointing to the silver car parked in front of the ally.

"But he didn't-"

"NOW!"

With one last longing glance towards Brian, she went to the car, her bag slung over her shoulders. Cragen following, yelling.

"Alone in an ally way! With a boy you don't even know! You know what could have happened to you! I deal with this stuff ever day, Kathleen! I don't want to get a cal saying my squad has you for the next case!"

He slammed her door shut before going to the drivers side and slamming it shut, and he could see him still yelling at her, tears rolling down her eyes as he did.

"Look," Munch told him, "come near the girl again, and not only will I arrest you for stalking, but I will make you rue the day you were born. You don't want to mess with a captains daughter or cops god daughter. No good will come of it. That girl means everything to him and me. She's not going to be taken advantage of by some jack off like you!"

"I didn't mean any harm, friend." he said honestly, his eyes pleading with Munch to understand.

The Lark flew over to Brian, and Munch snatched it out of thin air, the tiny bird flapping it's wings wildly.

"Next time I see you and her together-" he grabbed the bird with both hands and twisted its head, the bird letting out a final squawk before it feel dead. "Get the jist of it? _Friend_?"

Throwing the bird down to the ground, Munch walked towards the car and got in the front, before the car hurried down the road, Brian ran out of the ally and looked after it.

"JDHBC2007," the license plate read, and he memorized it, staring after the car that held the love of his life, knowing he had to get to someone who could help him, to Elliot Stabler.

**That one was freaking tough. Forgive me if it sounds very corny, but... how else are you supposed to write two people who fall in love at first sight? **


	4. The Contest

I own no one but my own people.

"Elliot, this is a really, really bad idea. They'll recognize you!"

Olivia told him once more as the two walked into the precinct.

"Olivia, you were my partner for eleven years, and even you didn't recognize me, so stop worrying!" Elliot growled back as he looked around his old precinct.

"El, please!" she begged. "Let me handle it!"

"No! Now will you just shut up?"

"Look, Huang is going to come and evaluate him. There's no need for you to-"

"I'll do what I have set out to do, woman," he growled.

Olivia glared at him for a moment before walking into the interrogation room, Elliot close behind.

Elliot's eyes narrowed at the man in front of him, who looked t him with slight confusion.

"Where's Cragen?"Olivia asked as she shut the door behind him.

"Had something at home he had to deal with. Who is this?" Munch asked Olivia eyeing Elliot uncertainly as he glared at him.

"He's a detective from Long Island. Had some similar cases there from the Bonham case."

"Really? We never got any word that Bonham struck there, or any other similar cases."

"He did. Just one victim, twenty years ago before I was on the force. We arrested him, but he was let out on a technicality, and you know what a bitch double jeopardy is so... Plus he completely changed his MO, so there's no way you'd be able to trace a similar crime, but no one would be more violent or dangerous with a female cop then him."

Munch looked him up and down and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid We've never met, Lieutenant Munch."

He said it so convincingly that Munch was forced to accept the answer and turned back to Johnny Bonham; the heavy set man behind the window, going bald, and about fifty pounds over weight, his eyes narrowed at the one way window.

"He's calm," Elliot mumbled, looking him over."That's a sign of a true killer. He thinks he's smarter then us, that we have no way of getting to him."

Munch nodded in agreement before the door opened again, and Huang stepped in.

Munch motioned to Elliot, "This is our Forensic phycologist George Huang. George this is... I'm sorry, detective, what did you say your name was?"

"Barker. Benjamin Barker," he said softly, thinking of the first name that sounded realistic.

Elliot turned towards Huang who looked him over, his brow causing deep lines of confusion in his forehead.

He glanced into his eyes for a moment, and Elliot looked right back, neither man moving.

"Benjamin Barker, is it?"

"Yes. I'm a SVU detective from the Island."

Huang nodded, his eyes still looking hard into Elliot's. "Of course. Nice to meet you, Detective Barker."

He stuck out his hand and Elliot shook it, rather resentfully, and it seemd it was more of a challenge to see which one would break the other ones hand first.

Olivia swallowed her fear and turned back to the window.

"Well two uniforms caught him running from the scene, said he had blood on his shoes, recognized him from the sketch our witness gave and brought him here."

Munch nodded in understanding as the other three looked into the glass at the man who had raped beaten and killed three female officers.

"I'll go in and talk to him," Huang volunteered, "see if I can get a read on him."

"Get a read on him?" Elliot scoffed and shook his head.

"No. What needs to happen is he needs someone he hates, " he pointed to Olivia, "and someone he can identify with to go in and smoke him."

"Excuse me, Detective Barker," George said, his voice cold, "but I think I know how to handle criminals."

Elliot stepped towards him and narrowed his eyes in the way that only Elliot Stabler could do, "I know 'um too. More then you would ever know."

Huang stared at him, anger heavy in his face. "What did you say your name was again? Benjamin Barker?"

"For the second time, yes," Elliot growled.

"Look," Olivia interrupted, stepping in between the two. "Does it matter how it gets done? Just so that that sick freak never harms another woman again, does it matter how we get the confession?"

Huang looked over at Olivia before sighing and threw his hands up. "Fine, we'll go with his way. But if you don't get him to confess in fifteen minutes or less, I'm going in there."

Elliot cocked his eye brow, "wanna put a little wager on that? 50 bucks?"

"Just go!" Munch ordered.

Elliot turned, and gave him a look so furious, any man would have backed down in an instant, but a cop with over 35 years of experience, who has seen more glaring looks then you could shake a stick at, was not phased.

"If you want to help, detective, then get in there before I call up your precinct and have them take your badge. Do you understand me?"

Elliot shook his head almost unnoticably. This was not John Munch, not the man who would spit out a thousand jokes by noon, and another thousand conspiracies by dinner. Who was cynical and hilarious, and a friend to all in a heart beat, never taking life too serious.

This man, was a shell of his old friend, made that way by years of hanging on to Cragen like a lost puppy, of wanting to advance in his job.

Elliot clenched his fists at the thought of his name. He had ruined so many. His life, Kathy's, Munch's, Kathleen's... It wasn't fair.

"Deal," Huang said, taking his hand once more and briefly shaking it before stepping back.

"Come on," Olivia said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, her heart racing as she did. "Lets just get the confession."

Elliot turned to stare at her, and her heart beat so loud, she was sure they could all hear it, but she didn't care. If only, she thought, if only she could look into those deep blue eyes forever, if only she could finally tell him how she's felt about him ever since the day they first met.

He hardly noticed her.

Elliot turned away first and went into the interrogation room, allowing Olivia to take a deep breath and to step into the tiny room before he slammed the door shut, anger seething through him.

Johnny glared at Olivia and she looked back, her face showing fearlessness, though she was filled up with joy.

Her and Elliot, good cop and bad cop once more, trying to solve the crime, get another disgusting rapist off the streets, get him to confess with tricks only they seemed to pull off. It was almost like any of it never even happened.

"I'm not talking to no bitch cop!"

"Funny, the only bitch I see here now, is you," Olivia shot back taking a seat opposite him as Elliot leaned up against the window, his sleeves pulled up revilling fifteen years of prison labor, his eyes narrowed at the man in front of him.

Johnny chuckled before leaning in. "Think you're tough, right? Think you're some big bad ass because they gave you a gun? Wrong. You're nothing but a stupid, worthless little whore who doesn't deserve to carry a gun and shield, much less arrest people."

Olivia tilted her head to the side, as if she were interested in what he had to say. "So what? You believe women shouldn't be cops?"

"You're damn right I do."

"Why?" She grinned at him; a cocky, taunting smile. "Afraid of measuring up to the tiny gun we hold every day?"

"I can make any bitch scream and beg for more. I don't have to measure up to anyone."

"Did you make Officers Depp, Hearn, and Lansbury 'scream and beg for more'?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. and leaned back in his chair again. " I ain't never raped no body."

"Really? Even though two cops saw you fleeing from a scene?"

"I told you, bitch. I never raped any body."

He chuckled before leaning in once more, "although, I would find it hard to resist you. Take you down a few notches."

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him and her breathing began to hasten. This was it. What Elliot told her to do in the car when she told him about the facts of the case, to get him to confess, just like old times.

"Alright, knock it off," Elliot said stepping forward, his sleeves still pulled up.

Johnny looked up at him, and his grin vanished. He did look quite intimidating, with his matted hair, the scar, the imposing physique...

"Look," he whispered, just loud enough for Olivia to hear. "She's probably on the rag or something today, so just leave her alone, alright?"

"Screw you, S- Barker!"

She had caught herself just in time.

He looked up and they both glared at one another.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"How about you shut your mouth then and let me talk to the suspect?" she argued.

"How about I don't give a shit what an insignificant little bitch like you thinks!" he yelled, "Maybe this guy is right, maybe you should be taken down a few notches! You're way to high on your fucking pedestal, Benson!"

Olivia stood up, and tried to make it seem like she didn't want to jump across the table and begin lavishing him with kisses.

Johnny laughed, and Olivia turned her stare towards him. "You think this is funny, you disgusting little bastard?"

"Don't take it out on him because women can't be good at shit because they're too weak and stupid!"

Fuck you!" she screamed at him once more before leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Olivia, you okay?" Huang asked, not taking his eyes off of Elliot.

She nodded, and kept her eyes closed as she leaned against the door, her breathing ragged. She had lived for that. Every day for over fifteen years she pined for that! To be like how it was before, to be doing something only they could achieve together. She knew they needed on another, and she prayed he would soon realize that.

Elliot shook his head and sat down opposite Johnny. "I'm sorry about her. She's... Well, you know how women cops can be."

Johnny nodded in understanding. "Yeah. Think they're so damn tough. Stupid cunts."

Elliot nodded. "Tell me about it. That bitch out there, even from what I've seen of her so far... Someone needs to take her out."

"I know. Not to mention she isn't to bad to look at either. What I wouldn't give for an hour alone in dark alley with her."

Fifteen years ago, Elliot's heart would have started pounding and he would of had to control his anger. He had hated it when perps talked about Olivia like that, like they were planning on making her the next victim, planned on doing the thing she feared most to her.

Now, he barely acknowledged it.

Elliot smiled at the man and leaned forward, and Johnny did the same. "I'd do it in a heart beat," he whispered so low, he wasn't sure that the others could hear him. "Letting her know who the real boss is, who really deserves to hold that gun and shield."

Johnny nodded furiously. "To let them know what exactly is going on when they try to take away OUR power! To finally be able to take back what those bitches stole from us."

"I know how," he whispered urgently. "If you're serious, I can show you how. How not to get caught, not to leave forensics. I mean today was a fluke, but, I can teach you!"

"How?" Elliot whispered back just as urgently. "You said you never did anything like this before."

"I lied! I did it all, all three of those power hungry sluts! I raped them and killed them and I took back my manhood from them. She can be the fourth."

Elliot smiled at him and leaned back as the door opened and Olivia and Munch walked in.

"Mr. Bonham, you're under arrest for three counts of rape and murder in the second degree."

Johnny's eyes widened, "you set me up! You can't do that!"

"Actually he can."

Olivia and Munch led him away and Elliot walked out of the interrogation room, his face solemn, while Huang simple stared back at him.

"Good job, I must say, detective Barker. I bow to a skill far greater then my own."

"The fifty dollars, if you please, sir."

Huang swallowed a remark and reached in his suit and pulled out his sheep skin leather wallet and pulled out a fifty and handed it to Elliot.

"Where are you staying, while you're in New York, I mean?"

"With Detective Benson. We knew each other from the academy before I moved."

Huang nodded "May the god lord smile on you," Huang said with a small smile, and walked away.

Munch walked over to him and shook out his hand.

"Excellent work, I must say, Detective Barker."

Elliot looked down at his hand a moment before he briefly shook it. "Thank you, Lieutenant Munch. I haven't even been here a day, and yet already Olivia has already told me of your fairness and honesty."

He shrugged, "I try to do what I can for my friends and co workers."

"I'm sure," he said, his face breaking out into a somewhat creepy smile. "You know, not only am I a detective on the Island, but I also teach at John Jay, interrogation techniques. Not full time, but when I have a chance, the professors call me in and ask me to give a class."

"Really? Well, I must say, Barker, you do have a way. I haven't seen anyone interrogate like that since... well, in a long time."

Elliot clenched his fists, determined not to strike him.

"Anyway," Munch continued, not catching if you can give me some tricks like that in there, then you shall surely see me there before the week is out."

And with a quaint nod, he walked away, Elliot staring after him.

That was probably the least Sweeneyest part of the story so far. But hopefully, those who have seen the film or play, you understand what scenes they were and who Huang is supposed to represent... I hope. Anyway please review.


	5. The First Murder

**I own no one.**

**Olivias house, three days later**

Elliot sat on the bed in the guest room, cleaning his weapon yet again, Olivia watching him.

"Why doesn't Munch come? Before the week is out. That's what he said," he grumbled.

"It's only Friday, Elliot. Who said the week is out?"

He glared at her and threw his gun down on the bed and got up.

"Easy now, Elliot," she said softly. "Don't distress yourself, what's your rush? You gotta wait."

Elliot said nothing and instead stared out the window.

"You have to think this through all the way, Elliot. You have to watch it, let it brew. You can't just go half ass."

He said nothing still, so she continued, hopefully getting his mind off of Cragen and Munch. "I've been thinking about putting some flowers in here, maybe daises, just to brighten up this room. It's very dark in here. Don't you think somethin like that." She walked behind him, and she could see him staring at her in the reflection in the glass. "It might just relieve the gloom."

"When will I get to them?" he muttered, turning away from her.

"God, El. Can you think of nothing else? Always brooding away and thinking about what happened god knows how many years ago."

He glared at her and turned back to the window. "You have to be slow on this, Elliot. Now goes quickly, and now it's past."

A smirk appeared on her lips. "Don't you know. Half the fun is to plan the plan. All good things come to those who can wait."

She looked around the room once more, "gillyflowers maybe, instead of daisies. I don't know though, what do you think?"

Elliot paid no attention to her and instead walked back to the gun and picked up his gun.

But a loud buzz from the living room made them both run out of the room and into the living room, where Olivias doorbell was buzzing.

"Hello?" she asked pushing the button.

"Hey , Liv, it's George Haung and Fin. Is Detective Barker there?"

Olivia and Elliot spared a glance before he nodded. "Get rid of Fin," he growled.

Olivia nodded before she pressed the intercom button. "Yes, but I actually have to talk to Fin in private, so tell him to stay down there."

"Alright," Huang answered.

Olivia buzzed them up and then grabbed her coat before turning to Elliot.

"Remember, you're Detective Benjamin Barker," and she walked out of the apartment.

She walked down the four flights and met Haung on the way, and they smiled at one another, Huang not catching the nervousness shining through.

Huang walked to her apartment and opened the door, and Elliot was waiting.

"Good evening, Detective Barker," he said, closing the door behind him, locking it.

"What do you want?" he growled, his eyes narrowing once more.

"Nothing. I just came to get my fifty dollars back."

Elliot chuckled coldly. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because, Detective Stabler, I believe you owe it to me."

His eyes widened, his heart pounded in his chest. "What did you just call me?"

Olivia met Fin at the entrance and he smiled at him, and she barley managed a grimace. "You okay, Liv?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason. You just look a little nervous."

Olivia laughed to hopefully convey some form of regularity. "I'm fine. Say you wanna go get a drink or something?"

"Fin cocked his eyebrow. "A drink? In the middle of the day?"

"Yeah why not? Some gin or something. Just to loosen our nerves."

She swallowed her fear and glanced up at the building to the fourth floor where Elliot and Huang stood.

Huang smirked at Elliots look of disbelief. "Did you really think no one was going to catch on, Elliot? I knew it from the moment I set eyes on you. Does Olivia know who you really are?"

Elliot said nothing and Huang nodded. "I'll take that for a yes."

He walked over to one of her photos and picked it up, the whole group just before Elliot had left. "I remember these days. You always thought you were superior to everyone, then never wanting to admit you were wrong or apologize when something went wrong, always running off doing your own things, never listening to me."

Elliot still stayed silent, his face not giving anything away.

"So how about it?" Olivia smiled at him, and Fin shook his head ans laughed. "Why not? But what did you want to talk to me in private about?"

Olivia racked her mind for a moment, blurting out the first thing that came to her mind. "Our partnership. I just wanted to tell you it's been really great these last few years with just us two."

Fin nodded, sadness taking over him. "Yeah, but.. I still miss Munch. Not like I don't see him in work, but he's got his head so far up Cragens ass. He's not the same man I knew. Of course you would know more about missing a partner more then anyone."

Olivia nodded, her throat too dry to say anything. "Yeah. I know I miss him, but... life goes on. Life is for the alive."

Fin nodded in agreement before he checked his watch.

"Oh shit!" he yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" Olivia asked, fear filling her voice.

"Me and Huang need to get to the courthouse in about twenty minutes to testify in the Todd case!"

"Call them, tell them you're gonna be late?" Olivia suggested her heart pounding wildly.

"I will, but I still gotta get Huang," he said, and ran up the stairs towards her apartment.

"Wait!" Olivia cried, but he was already gone.

Huang put the picture down and turned to Elliot, walking past him, looking at the apartment.

"Oh I remember yours and Olivias interrogations. You two worked magic, like you could read each others minds. Of course, seeing as how you're supposed to be in California right now locked up for life for murdering Lowell Harris, your mind shouldn't be anywhere near New York."

Elliot continued to stay silent, his hands began shaking from rage as Huang continued.

"I can't believe you, Elliot. First you commit murder, and then you break out of prison and come right back here?" Huang shook his head in disgust as he walked up to him, and although Elliot was much taller then him, Huang didn't back down. "I'm going to have to turn you in to Munch. You know what right? And you are going to go right back to where you belong... Detective Benjamin Barker."

Elliot saw red. He had no control of his actions. He grabbed him by the throat and squeezed as hard as he could, and years of physical labor and working out had made him much stronger then before. Huang eyes bugged out as he tried to fight him, but there was no chance.

Elliot saw Huang become weaker, and after another few seconds, he stopped breathing all together.

He dropped him on the ground, and sat down on the couch, taking several deep breaths.

He heard a loud knock on the door.

"Doc! Doc, we gotta go! The Todd case!" he heard Fin yell, and then followed by the rattle of her door knob.

Fin was about to yell through the door again before the door was yanked open by Elliot.

"Hi, can I help you?" he asked, trying to sound friendly, but instead just managed to sound rather disturbing.

"Where's Huang?" Fin asked, a little suspiciously.

"Bathroom. Really sick, poor guy, might be food poisoning. Told me to tell you to go on without him, and he's gonna go to the hospital, and to tell the court what happened."

Fin cocked his eyebrows at him in confusion, not quite trusting him. "Can I talk to him?"

"No," Elliot said forcefully, and Fin narrowed his eyes at him.

"I really don't like your attitude. What's your name?"

"That's none of your concern," he growled.

"You better watch your aditude," Fin snapped.

"Good for you, but that doesn't change the fact that Huang is sick."

Fin looked over Elliot for a moment. "I think I'd like to see for myself, thanks."

"He's sick, you idiot," Elliot snapped. "Why do you want to see him? Call up Olivia later on if you don't believe me.

The two men glowered at each other before Fin nodded. "Fine. But I promise you. I will be back."

"Looking forward to it," he growled.

The two men sent a look of contempt at one another before Fin turned and walked away. Elliot waited until he was gone before he slammed the door shut and stormed over to the couch and ripped the blanket off of Huang, who was stirring slightly.

Elliot grabbed the pillow Olivia had on the couch and wrapped the gun in it, and pointed the gun at Huang.

He opened his eyes a tad and his eyes widened when he saw the gun.

He reached up and grabbed the gun, and Elliot struggled to get it away from him.

Huang aimed a kick directly in the chest, and Elliot fell to the ground, taking Huang with him.

Elliot hit him with a right hook, and yanked several hairs out of his sculp.

Huang let out a cry of pain, and reached up and hit across the face, and Elliot groaned but quickly recovered. Elliot hit him again, and tried to yank the gun and pillow away once more, before a soft bang went off, and Huang stopped fighting.

Elliot got off of him and took several step back, looking down at him, the blood pouring out of his body, making a puddle on Olivias living room. George Huang breathed no more.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Kiss Me!

I own no one but my own people.

I know I have like lord knows how many more recent updates, but I just started listening to the soundtrack again and I just had to continue this. Realized I never actually put this in the story, but incase you haven't figured it out yet, it's HEAVY OOC.

Cragen took another drink from the bottle and continued looking at the brochure.

Munch knocked on the door and came in. "Heard you had a tough day today," he said, sitting in one of his chairs.

Cragen nodded and stood up, grabbing his coat.

"Walk home with me, Munch," he said, pulling on his coat and hat.

Munch cocked his eyebrows in confusion, but simply shrugged and followed him out the precinct, no one saying a word to either of them.

"Is there something wrong?"

Cragen sighed then nodded, sticking his hands in his pocket, a gust of wind making him shiver. "In order to help her out and shield her from the evils of the world, I have decided to send Kathleen away. To an all girl's boarding school in Upstate, the strictest in the state."

"Good," Munch said, nodding in approval. "Kathleen is in good need of some old fashioned discipline."

"Strange though, when I offered the idea to her, she showed a certain... reluctance. But... that's natural, for a girl her age to be defiant isn't it? Surly after she had some time to think it over, she'll realize it's for the best."

Munch nodded in agreement and Cragen nodded towards his car. "Walk home with me, I want to discuss it with you."

Meanwhile, in Cragens home, Kathleen paced the space in front of the couch, Brian looking on anxiously.

"He plans to ship me off Monday, what do I do? I'd rather die! I'd rather swallow poison, Brian. How hard do you think it'll be to get some lye?"

"Kathleen, I have a plan," Brian said, but she wasn't paying attention.

"It's Friday, virtually Monday. What are we going to do? If I leave you, Brian, I know I'll die of grief!"

"I have a plan," he said again, standing up.

A small sound frightened her, and she jumped back.

"Did you hear that?" she hissed.

"I didn't hear anything," Brian said, but she ignored him once again.

"It's the gate, it's the gate! It's him coming through the gate!"

"It's not a gate, there's no gate, you don't have a gate."

She opened her mouth to argue again, but he took her in his arms.

"Kiss me," he said, looking down at her with love.

She smiled but she pushed by him.

"Oh god he's coming! Brian!"

Brian took her hands once more and turned her towards him, forcing the young frightened woman who had stolen his heart to look at him.

"Kathleen, I loved you, even before you spoke, even though I didn't know your name. I'm not gonna let you get away from me."

She practically melted in his hands. "Kiss me," she breathed.

With eagerness neither knew existed, he obeyed.

They pulled away and Brian held her closer. "It's me you'll marry on Monday," he whispered softly, running his hands through her yellow hair, looking down into her eyes.

"And gladly," she said with a smile, melting Brian with her radiant smile.

Brian beamed back and took her in his arms, holding her tightly.

Munch and Cragen parked their car on the other block from where his apartment was, both him and Munch getting out.

"I mean, I've raised her and loved her since she was a child. Surly she owes me this," Cragen said as he shut his door.

Munch cleared his throat and stopped Cragen from going any further. "Excuse me, Captain, do you mind if I say something?"

Cragen nodded, and Munch continued.

"Well... you're not very persuasive. There's donut powder on your shirt, captain, and stubble on your cheek. You have to be firm with young girls like Kathleen, use mind tricks, get in their head. You have to dazzle her in a way."

Cragen laughed and then shook his head. "I haven't done an interrogation in over ten years. I've forgotten most of the old tricks."

"Don't fear, Captain. I actually know someone who teaches interrogation techniques up at John Jay. The same one who helped Benson get the confession yesterday. His name is Detective Barker, and I swear, Don, it was like watching magic again. Like how Benson and... her old partner did it."

Cragen and Munch arrived at his house as they finished up their conversation.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Captain," Munch told him as Cragen walked to the door, his key out.

"Bye, John," Cragen said, putting the key in the lock.

He was about to turn it, before he hesitated and turned to Munch.

"You know. Would you mind if you dropped me off at that detectives place, or call him for me now? I'll talk to her tonight."

"No problem."

Cragen pulled out the key and stuck it in his pocket and walked down the steps.

"What did you say his name was?"

"His name is Barker."

Cragen nodded before the two friends set off.

Kathleen pushed Brian off of her and sat up in a hurry.

"Did you hear that?" she hissed, and even Brian now looked a tad worried.

"I thought I did. But I'm sure we're just being paranoid."

Kathleen reluctantly agreed and Brian sat up as well, taking her hands.

"I need to go see someone. I don't have any money for gas or plane tickets. But I know someone who will help us."

"Who?"

"Someone I helped. A little odd, but he seems like a nice guy. I'm sure he'll let us stay with him until we get the money to leave New York."

Kathleen looked at him in confusion but nodded, trusting him more than any other person she had yet to meet.

"Hurry back," she whispered.

Brian leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips before he left the home, Kathleen looking after him with longing.

Please Review.


End file.
